When Anakin Lost His Love
by SilentMorning'sVoice
Summary: Obiwan locks Anakin away for 3 years to prevent him from trying to keep Padme alive. You might like it and you might not You may find that some of the characters are OOC. Read it, you might laugh.


When Anakin Loses His Love

(Setting: Obi-wan and Anakin are in a room with a door beside them; Obi-wan has a key)

Obi-wan: Anakin, get in there, now!

Anakin: No! I must save Padme, and you're not stopping me!

Obi-wan: She'll be fine! (throws Anakin in and locks door)

Anakin: Let me out! I must save Padme!

Obi-wan: It's for your own protection! And for your own good!

Anakin: I don't need protection from anyone!

Obi-wan: Protection from yourself. Besides, if I let you out Padme _will_ die! Plus, you'll become ugly!

Anakin: What!

Obi-wan: I have foreseen it, Anakin! (walks away with key)

…………………..

Anakin: I've been in here for 3 years now!

Obi-wan: (unlocks door) You're safe now, Anakin.

Anakin: Padme's dead! I know she is!

Obi-wan: She's alive. But she thought _you_ were dead…so she married another man.

Anakin: (angrily) What! Obi-wan! _You_ knew that I was Alive, Why didn't you tell her?

Obi-wan: Now calm down.

Anakin: (throws hands up in the air) Well who's she married too?

Obi-wan: Uh…uh…(looks around nervously)

Anakin: Obi-wan, how dare you! I ought'a lock _you_ up for 3 years!

Obi-wan: Anakin, NO!

Anakin: Look who's locked up now! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Obi-wan: You'll never find Padme!

Anakin: I know exactly where they are! (Goes to Obi-wan's house and finds Padme)

Mace: Oh! Hey Anakin!

Anakin: (Looks around in confusion) …Hello… Master Windu, what are you doing here?

Mace: I've been here talking to Padme.

Padme: I'm sorry, Master Windu, but I have to get home to my children.

Mace: (sheepishly)… Th-The Children?

Padme: Yes, children. Why?

Mace: (Clears Throat) Well…Ummm…

Anakin: Where are they?

Mace: Oh, they…died. They ran off into the street and got hit by a train!

Padme: **And you didn't try to _save_ them**!

Anakin: (suspiciously) Wait, there aren't any trains in the street. You're lying.

Mace: Alright, fine, I killed them.

Anakin: (smiles) You're lying.

Mace: No, I really did.

Anakin: (His smile quickly fades) WHAT!

Mace: Because, they're your children, Anakin, and I don't like you anymore.

Padme: Oh, Anakin, I didn't see you there!

Anakin: (Casts a quick glance at Padme, then continues talking to Mace) Why not?

Mace: Because _I'm_ in love with Padme.

Anakin: (disgusted) Why?

Yoda: (Enters the room wearing a stupid smirk on his face) because…Can't you see she's **sexy**!

Anakin: (still disgusted) Eew!

Mace: I love you, Padme!

Anakin: Eew, you're black!

Mace: What! Are you, racist?

Anakin: Yeah, maybe I am!

Yoda: You're so HOT, Padme!

Padme: Eew, disgusting little, green thing!

Anakin: Umm…Gross.

Mace: Come, Yoda! We shall fight for her!

Anakin: I'll easily beat the both of you!

Yoda: Yes, but you're not fighting!

Anakin: Why not?

Yoda: Because, Anakin, you already had your chance with her!

Anakin: So? She's MINE.

Mace: What about Obi-wan?

Yoda: He had his chance too. We'll leave him where he is.

Luke: Mom! Master Windu kidnapped us!

Padme: (Looks towards Mace Windu) so you lied, you _didn't_ kill them.

Anakin: Why would you do such a thing?

Mace: Because, they're YOU'RE children, Anakin, and I dislike you!

Leia: Mom, who's that? (pointing at Anakin)

Padme: I've honestly never seen him before in my life!

Anakin: (Jaw drops) what? Padme!

Padme: I love Obi-wan.

Leia: (Looks Anakin up and down) _He's_ my real dad!

Luke: No, he's not! Obi-wan's our real dad, you dummy!

Leia: But I don't look a thing like the man! I look like _him_ though!

Yoda: Anakin, I'm ashamed in you! You're expelled!

Anakin: What? Yoda! Why?

Yoda: Because that's your child!...and I'll have a better chance with Padme if you leave.

Padme: Yoda, face it, I love Obi-wan!

Yoda: But I nearly fought for you!

Padme: Well, Obi-wan DID fight for me!

Yoda: Oh.

Obi-wan: Anakin! I'm sorry!

Anakin: Apology not accepted! You turned Padme against me!

Obi-wan: Anakin, I did what I had to! If I hadn't, she would be dead and you would be ugly! You should be down on hand and knee thanking me!

Anakin: What I HATE you, OBI-WAN!

(Yoda places hand over heart and gasps. Padme and children shriek. Mace is appalled)

Obi-wan: (drops head)

Anakin: you ruined my life.

Yoda: Well, she seems to be such a problem! We should throw her out in the desert!

Everyone: YODA!

Padme: I love Obi-wan and that's that!

Obi-wan: Well, I don't love you anymore.

Padme: (runs off crying)

Mace: I am very disappointed in you, Obi-wan! You are expelled!

Obi-wan: You were there when I married her 3 years ago! You didn't expel me then!

Mace: (evil smile) I wanted Anakin to see! I knew he'd love to see!

Anakin: (glares)

Yoda: (Looks at Anakin and Obi-wan) you're both expelled!

Anakin: But I'm not married to her anymore!

Yoda: Alright, then _I'm_ leaving the Jedi Order! I've had it! It's got too many stupid rules that I always have to follow!

Mace: Yoda!

Yoda: I'm just kidding! I'll stay (smiles)

Obi-wan: Well, I'm leaving!

Mace: I'm with you!

Obi-wan: Then I'm staying! The only thing I don't like about the Jedi Order is _you_! (Point's at Mace)

Mace: I meant I was with Yoda. Why don't you like me?

Obi-wan: You're black!

Mace: So?

Obi-wan: I'm racist too.

Yoda: Are you racist against green-folk?

Anakin and Obi-wan: **Yes!**

Yoda: Oh.

Mace: You don't have a choice, Obi-wan, you're expelled!

Obi-wan: (walks away)

Yoda: You should see your house, Anakin.

Anakin: (furious) What did you do!

Yoda: Obi-wan vandalized it.

Obi-wan: Aaaaagggghhhh!

Anakin: (casually) I threw him off a cliff.

Mace: Ah.

Anakin: Actually, I threw him onto a marooned island.

Yoda: Fair enough.

Padme: Anakin, you're alive!

Anakin: Don't start.

Padme: What do you mean? Obi-wan told me you were dead!

Anakin: (angrily) I know!

Padme: What's the matter?

Anakin: You just ran off crying after saying you loved Obi-wan!

Padme: No I didn't!

Yoda: (whisper) Coo-coo! Coo-coo!

Anakin: He said he didn't love you, and you ran off crying 'cause of it!

Padme: (slight laugh) That's my decoy, Amidala!

Yoda: Can I have one!

Anakin: Well, I don't love you anymore, Padme!

Padme: (shrugs) Okay. Come on, Luke. (they walk away)

Yoda: Cool! Two Padmes! I want one!

Mace: Neither of them _wants you_, Yoda.

Yoda: Shut-up!

Leia: What about me?

Yoda: Well, since Anakin no longer loves Padme, I suppose there's no problem with him keeping you.

Anakin: She'll be my little sister!

Yoda: That's stupid Anakin. Just adopt her.

Anakin: Why? She's my daughter.

Yoda: Oh my goodness! She is? I'll have to banish you!

Anakin: (Just gazes at Yoda, his eyes slightly narrowing) what was that?

Yoda: (Clears throat) I'm just kidding Anakin.

Anakin: Good.

Yoda: What about Kenobi?

Mace: He's still married to Amidala. He's gone.

Yoda: Yeah! On a marooned cliff and vandalized island!

Anakin: (laughs evilly)

Mace: Well, I guess we should bring him back, seeing as he _didn't_ steal your wife.

Anakin: (stops laughing) No way! He vandalized my house! Obi-wan's staying right where he is!

Mace: Ha! Ha! Ha!

Yoda: So, Obi-wan's expelled; Padme's got Luke; Anakin's got Leia; me and Mace are fine; but what about Amidala? Well…Let us throw her in the desert! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mace and Anakin: **Yoda**!

Yoda: Sorry…What about Obi-wan…?

(Everyone looks at each other with evil smiles on their faces)

Everyone: Boil him! Boil him! BOIL HIM!

Leia: So what next?

Yoda: We shall UN-vandalize the house! Come everyone!

"OKAY THIS IS STUPID!"

The End


End file.
